Breaking Dawn: Unabridged
by of-ferrets-and-weaselettes
Summary: I refuse to let the scenes written in Breaking Dawn go unfinished! Each chapter is a one-shot ExB of every scene of their married life that wasn't finished correctly. Rated M for a reason, folks.
1. The First Time

This is the first installment of the "what should have been in Breaking Dawn" series I'm writing. All chapters will be a complete scene, though they are all part of the same collection. I borrowed a couple of lines from Stephanie Meyer in the beginning, but they are NOT MINE, nor are the characters or anything about the Twilight series. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. :D

--

Edward waited in the water for her, knowing she would be too nervous to join him immediately. He heard the shower start and got more comfortable, knowing he had some time. He took an unnecessary, but cleansing breath and looked to the sky. The stars and moon shone as brightly as they did decades ago, before the lights of modern society dimmed their gleams.

She was nervous, and Edward could tell. The entire journey to the island she struggled to look him in the eyes. It was the first feeling of self-preservation Edward had seen from her since he returned. Just thinking of what they were about to attempt necessitated another deep breath. Edward wasn't sure how she convinced him into this. It was the most selfish thing he would attempt before her transformation. He could quite literally kill her, and she was inside, worrying about which piece of lingerie she should choose from Alice's obscene assortment. He tried to shake the images he'd seen in Alice's head away, not wanting any more temptation to get carried away. He promised her they would try, and try they would.

He heard her approach, but allowed her the privacy to let the water hide her nakedness. She was sure to be shy, as she was with everything concerning her appearance. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he turned to face her.

Bella's face was pale in the warm moonlight, her hair slightly damp from her shower, eyes searching for his in the dark, not a trace of insecurity in her features. Edward tried to gain control, feeling a small amount of his better judgment threatening to interfere with his promise to her. "I promised we would _try,_" he whispered, suddenly tense. "If..if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

Bella nodded, her gaze never wavering. She closed the gap Edward's fears could not, and placed herself gently in his arms, her head against his chest. "Don't be afraid. We belong together."

She could feel him start to give in, ready to make good on his word. His arms wrapped around her, the humidity in the air causing their skin to stick slightly. Bella exhaled heavily, trying to contain herself.

"Forever," he agreed, pulling the two of them deeper into the water. He ran a hand through her hair, the water now reaching the tops of her shoulders. Their eyes met, and Edward steadied his mind. It was a fine line of control, between the man and the beast. Giving the man what he wanted while denying the beast its' cravings; trying to please her without using too much strength. And yet when she looked at him so wantonly, so needing, so perfectly insecure in her obvious beauty, it all started to fade to the back of his mind. His hand wrapped around the back of her head and pulled her to him, their lips connecting in flame. Bella opened her mouth to sigh; Edward's tongue snaked past her lips, tasting what he rarely allowed himself to enjoy. Bella's arms formed a cage around his shoulders, using all of her strength in a vain attempt to pull him closer, needing more of him, so much more. She wrapped both legs around his torso, unable to hold back anymore. Her tongue dueled with his as she felt his arms support her, cradling her lower back, pressing her body against his.

Unwillingly, she broke the kiss to breathe, but Edward could not be contained. He moved his lips to the curve of her neck, abusing the soft flesh there with his tongue and teeth, sucking lightly; it called forth a moan from the back of her throat that sent all of his blood rushing south. He pulled her still closer as he ravaged her neck; Bella leaned backward to offer him more access, giving freely of herself to her human desires. Edward reached the base of her neck before he started the trek back to her mouth, but she could not wait any longer. Dipping her head she captured his lips with hers, her tongue tracing the shape of his mouth in an effort to tease. His grip on her tightened still, even more so when she moved to play with the shell of his ear, lightly biting the flesh there. Her name escaped his lips in a breathy moan; his arms pressed against her back, his fingertips pressing heavily into her shoulders in an effort to stand straight.

Edward caught her lips with his once more as he started to walk them out of the ocean. The water level reached just below her collarbone when she turned her head to breathe. Edward was also breathing heavily, unable to resist the scent of her. Closing his eyes, he refocused, resting his forehead against hers. He listened to her precious heart beating erratically, pulsing faster and faster as the seconds ticked by.

"Edward?" she whispered cautiously.

"Just a moment, love."

She waited patiently, not wanting to untangle herself from him. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright," after a moment more he raised his head, his eyes meeting hers with a smile, "I'm perfect."

Edward unwound one of his arms from behind her and caressed her cheek. "Nothing to worry about yet. Right?"

She smiled her famous half-smile. "Right. Although I feel like I'll spontaneously combust…unless you do something about it."

The invitation in her words rekindled the fire. His hand continued to caress her face, then moved down to her neck. He moved his head so his mouth was next to her ear, murmuring in his velvet tones, "Combust? Really," his hand continued on its downward path, running along her shoulder, around to the valley between her breasts. Bella's surprise was evident in her response. She felt the fire he'd started travel from her heart to an unfamiliar place in the pit of her stomach, a pleasant burning that made her yearn for more.

Edward continued to speak. "I'm not sure what you want me to do about it, Bella. This was your idea," his hand swept around the swell of her breast, eliciting a moan from her, "If you feel it's too much," his hand cupped her fully, running the pad of his thumb across her erect nipple, "We could stop. If you needed a break," he began to knead her, gently at first, then a touch rougher, still running his thumb around her hardened peak. Bella was breathing so heavy her vision grew hazy, her grip on him was becoming weaker as she leaned forward into his hand, grinding herself against him. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then returned to her ear. "It's really up to you.

Bella hung around his neck as if her life depended on it, wanting more of these sensations, so much more, but her throat was dry and she couldn't form the words. Her eyes met his as he continued to knead her, and she hoped he could read the desire written in her features instead of her mind. "Bella, love?"

"Bedroom," was all she could muster, and before she could blink, she was lying on the crisp white sheets, the cool linen growing damp from her body. The temperature change brought her wits back to her, and when Edward climbed over her, her hungry arms could not be restrained. She immediately attacked his mouth, pressing as much of her bare skin against his as she could, needing the friction, needing so much more of what he was giving her.

Edward closed his eyes in deep concentration, his hands moving to her front, cupping both breasts. Bella laid her head back on the pillow, her fingers grasping his shoulders with all her might. Edward continued to knead her, then lowering his head, capturing one nipple with his mouth. Bella moaned in appreciation, her hands clenching, the fire burning, her eyes creasing as he suckled. Air was moving so quickly through her lungs her throat turned dry. He moved to the other breast, his hand still kneading.

"Harder," she begged, needing more than what his careful limits would condone. Edward was gasping for air himself, such was his concentration. Words of caution were forming on his lips when he felt her hips buck up against his, rubbing against him in just the wrong place. Just the right place. A groan escaped him and he conceded, rubbing her with more force than before. Again her hips bucked upward; he bit down on her nipple, a small cry escaped her. He looked up to see what had happened, but the image he saw was not one he could have pictured in a thousand years.

Bella's hair was fanned out behind her, small beads of perspiration on her forehead. She was clenching onto him as if her world depended on it, and all he wanted was to give her more. To bring her the kind of joy she deserved. His lips devoured hers as her fingers combed roughly through his hair, and his hand trailed along her stomach to the curve of her hip, and finally to her leg. He traced intricate patterns on her inner thigh; he could feel the smallest of tremors starting in her legs, causing her to twitch every so often. The scent of her was musky and heady, and yet still had the flowery scent of her blood. Only this was so much stronger. He delved a finger inside her, hoping to ease any pain that was to come. Her whole body tensed and he could feel her inner walls contracting around his finger. Her moan was one of pleasure, and he couldn't think of stopping now. Slowly he extracted his finger, then slowly pushing back in, continuing in the rhythm, hoping by stretching her beforehand he could ease later discomfort.

Bella was unsure how she was breathing, but the combination of his finger inside her and his breath so cool on her stomach was enough to drive her insane. He was so close to giving her everything she wanted, everything, and he was still ruled by his control. With her last clutches of sanity she breathed out a final request, "Stop thinking and do it already. I can't take anymore," her eyes met his as he looked up from between her thighs, "Please."

It was his undoing. The last shred of his control slipped from his conscious thought, and he hoped that the notion in the back of his mind that he could still kill her was enough to keep him from causing more damage than pleasure. His lips ravaged her skin, leaving no place untouched, his mark emblazoned multiple times on her flesh. Bella could do nothing but gasp and moan his name, an endless mantra on her lips as he continued to plunge his finger in and out, then two, and just before she was lost to him, his hand was gone. She was about to protest when she felt the tip of him at her entrance. She met his eyes and nodded, her face the picture of pleading. "Please, Edward. Please," he slid the slightest way in and her voice caught in her throat, "Make love to me, Edward."

Edward placed her arms above her head, his hands wrapped around her wrists and continued to push. He felt her barrier stretch slightly, felt it about to break. He tried to warn her, "Bella, this will hurt, but I will not move until you're alright."

She nodded emphatically, "I love you."

"I love you," and he slid all the way in, trying desperately to still any motion as her body reacted to his intrusion.

She bit her lip hard, trying to suppress a cry. It hurt, more than she'd imagined it would, but he was cool within her, a stark contrast to the slight sweat that caused their bodies to stick together. Soon she felt the pain subside to something more, something added to the fire, a need for release. She rolled her hips once experimentally, and he breathed out heavily, they fit so perfectly, his fingers wrapping around her wrists with incredible force. He moved his hands to either side of her head, mimicking her motion. She smiled through her moan, "Oh…please, Edward. Harder."

He could only oblige. He rolled his hips and felt her meet him halfway, their lips finding each other, open-mouthed kisses as he pulled out of her and thrust back in. She was beginning to meet him stroke for stroke, and the endless mantra in the back of his mind played on. "Slowly, slowly. Don't hurt her, whatever you do, don't hurt her. Slowly."

He reached a hand down to their joining as their tongues mimicked their bodies; he stroked the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, she bit down on his lower lip in response. Her hips bucked against him as her hands clawed at his back, they moved faster and faster, spiraling out of control, she was gasping for air she could not find, moaning without shame as she heard her name on his lips, like a whispered prayer. The fire within her was roaring as he kept pumping in and out of her, reaching and stretching to the one place that would bring her bliss, that would send her spiraling out into complete perfection. Her toes curled as her legs began to tremble, and Edward's pace gained speed. He could feel himself arriving to the edge, but not until he knew he'd given her everything, everything he'd been denying her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to move, in and out, in and out; he was nearly frantic as he felt his mouth go from caress to bruising force. He turned his head to the side, but her constant moans did nothing to assuage his building need. The man within was nearly satisfied, but the beast was denied, denied the sweetest bouquet, for love. Edward's mouth found purchase in the down of her pillow as he tried to give her heaven, and then suddenly, he could feel it. Her inmost walls contracted around him, holding him in the most intimate embrace as she whimpered her release; nothing but white fire racing through her body as she left all consciousness. He lost control within her, easing her through her orgasm then rolling his hips once more before he stilled within her, trying to regain his mind while he waited for her to find the ability to breathe.

Moments passed, and they lay there unmoving, joined and unashamed in the truest expression of love. He brought his mouth to hers, barely a whisper upon her lips as he continued to worship her body, as if making amends with every place he may have abused. Her inner walls contracted again, and it wasn't long before Edward brought her to ecstasy once more. Slowly he pulled out of her; she gasped at the loss of him, but she felt used and sated and incredibly happy, so she was content to lie draped over his chest, her hair sticking to his arm, as he showered her face and neck with kisses. She breathed deeply, smiling up at him in approval. She was exhausted, and still she had a light in her eyes that made his heart ache with love. He watched her eyes fall to half-lidded and began to hum her lullaby, willing her to sleep and rest her tired body. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, he heard her whisper, "Was that so hard?"

He chuckled at her ear, kissing her cheek. "More than you know. Sleep, love."

And he sang until the only sound was her even breathing.


	2. Desperation

Again, I borrowed some lines from the original book of Breaking Dawn just to make stuff flow better. If you recognize it, it's NOT MINE. All hers. I'm just messing around here . Hope you all like! :D

--

Bella woke in the darkness, the remnants of the perfect dream lingering in her thoughts. Every nerve in her body felt alive with electricity, she was coiled tight, a small sweat on her brow, and then she was awake. So utterly awake and not at all where she'd hoped to be. The dream had been on the sunny beach, and here she was in a dark, warm room, and the one person who could make her dream reality would have nothing to do with her.

Tears flowed freely down her face, heart-wrenching sobs escaped from her throat as her shoulders crashed down in anguish. She was shaking with tears when he finally wrapped his arms around her, almost frantic with worry, unable to hear even a word from her ever-silent mind.

"Bella, what's wrong?" his voice had an edge of desperation, trying to remind her how impossibly difficult it was for him to watch her in silent agony. He wiped the tears from her eyes in a vain attempt to soothe, but he was too unsettled to do much good.

Bella found enough of her sense to string a few words together. "It was only a dream," her voice broke at the end of her sentence, fresh tears raining down her face.

Edward was powerless to help and he knew it. Closing his eyes in pain, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease anything he could, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here," he willed himself to believe his words, hoping it would give her some peace, "Did you have another nightmare?" he mistook her sob of frustration as validation, "It wasn't real, it wasn't real—"

"Not a nightmare," Bella shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It was a _good_ dream."

"Then why are you crying?"

She had the entire reason written in her mind, of how in her dream he wasn't afraid to hold her, he could share every emotion, how he smiled as he drove her crazy instead of his ever-present expression of control, but she could not articulate a word of it. She surrendered to her frustration in a mediocre answer, "Because I woke up." Unsatisfied with herself, she threw her arms around Edward's neck, giving up on the battle for sanity and let the tears come.

Edward laughed once, but it was humorless. He rubbed her back, trying to ignore the lacy material that barely separated them. "Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

She struggled to explain, "It was so real. I _wanted_ it to be real…"

"Tell me about it. Maybe that will help."

She took a long, deep breath, trying to clear her head and remember the dream without the pain of consciousness. "We were on the beach…"but that was all she could muster before rejection stole her breath. She could do nothing but stare at Edward's perfect face, now creased with worry.

"And?"

Sanity hit hard and sudden, and now it was shame hindering her words. "Oh, Edward…"

"Tell me, Bella."

It was obvious Edward could not stand anymore of her allusions. He needed to know exactly what had caused her so much pain, no more stuttering or embarrassment. Unfortunately, words were no longer on Bella's side. Her entire explanation was stolen as she looked up into his pained, amber eyes. Hysteria threatened to make another attempt on her self-control, but this time it did not come with tears. It hit in sensation; she felt every yellowing bruise turn to electricity, her vision was hazy, her breathing was ragged, and all she could feel was _need_. It possessed her, cast out her better judgment and it was all she could do not to groan as she clutched her arms around his neck, locking her mouth feverishly with his.

Edward was so taken aback his own need answered hers in kind, returning the kiss with all the force he would never allow. He heard her sigh of yearning as she continued, but he had to stop it, stop her while he still could. The last shred of his control was fighting against his every need, his every desire. He longed to have her again; now that he knew what he was denying himself it was almost impossible to stop what he wanted so badly. And yet he did. Because he could not harm her like that again. Never again would her body be bruised by his hands.

He struggled with her gently, placing his control between her desperate body and his, trying to convey with his eyes how much he wished they could continue. How much pain it caused him to deny their need. "No, Bella."

Bella's lips were reddened from kissing as she pulled the bottom one between her teeth, trying to keep her breathing steady. It was a losing battle. New tears followed in the paths of the old, new sobs crashing in kind. She shook her head, rejection now possessing her. "I'm s-s-s-orry." It was all her new pain would allow.

Edward could not believe how much this affected her. His mind was all over the place; he could not harm Bella, not again, and yet his eyes roamed hungrily over her body, the scanty black lace barely covering anything, and yet hiding far too much of her perfection. He wanted to tear it from her, thread by thread and hold her aching body against his…but it was not to be. Not while she was still human, no matter what she offered in return. Nothing was worth her safety, and he tried to convince himself of that as he pulled her into his arms, willing her to understand.

"I can't, Bella. I can't!" The agony was clear in his words.

Bella was holding him with all of her might, begging him to see her need. Pleading with him to end her agony. The honesty in her murmur was too much to be denied. "Please, Edward. Please," and she couldn't even ask anymore.

Bella wasn't sure if it was the tears that threatened to fall in her voice or if her attack had been too wanton to be expected, or if finally, she had cracked his control and reached the place where his need was as great as her own, but in that moment, he could not deny her any longer. In a groan of surrender, he pulled her lips to his, a moan in duet filling the air as the tension snapped, leaving unrefined passion in its wake.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she dragged herself up to him; tongues battled for dominance as he leaned his back against the headboard. Bella draped her leg over his lap, now straddling him as she fought the need to breathe in favor of more of him, more of their unhindered kisses. She bit his lower lip and he moaned in appreciation. He tilted her head upward, raining forceful kisses down her throat, down her collarbone, down to where the lace of the nightgown barely covered her breasts.

A tear of triumph slipped from the corner of her creased eye as she ground her hips against his, feeling his obvious arousal through the layers separating them. Edward met her next thrust, slipping her straps down her shoulders with his teeth, his hands reaching past the lace to cup her breasts fully. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, then drawing one into his mouth; his now free hand reached behind her back, tearing at the fabric to expose more skin. Bella was overcome by sensation, still grinding against Edward as her hands reached up and grasped at the headboard, trying to find more leverage.

She crashed down on him as hard as she could, whimpering whenever he gave an affectionate bite. She could feel his smirk against her breast as she mumbled his name.

Bella paused their rhythm and brought her hands to his chest, roaming the expanse of skin in a feather-light caress. Her warmth against his icy skin brought another moan from Edward, and here he returned to her lips, his hands continuing to tear away the back of her nightgown. Bella's hands continued down his chest as she placed her head in the curve of his neck, covering where his pulse would be with the warmth of her mouth, marking him as he'd done to her their first night. Her hands continued to the waistband of his flannel pants as Edward held her body closer, not only allowing but encouraging her to pull the fabric down his legs.

Bella knew what pleasure he could bring her, but this was so much more, so unrefined. It was in desperation she ran her hand along his shaft; the satisfaction she got out of his hiss of appreciation was more than she had hoped for. Quickly he removed her hand, unsure of what would happen if his control slipped completely. He kissed the inside of her palm, then flipping her over so her back was somewhat propped up by the headboard, her hips cradling his.

With a final rip, the last of the lace separating them was discarded at the foot of the bed, and Edward took the slightest part of a second to marvel at her. Unhindered and untamed, she was wild with unexplored desire, her eyes dark, breathing shallow. She was shamelessly bare before him, and the animal inside smirked, combining the man and the beast to satisfy what could no longer be ignored.

In one quick motion he tore away her lacy thong and tossed it aside. His mouth covered hers as he positioned himself at her entrance, his knees straddling her thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist. One hand cradled her head as he pushed his mouth to hers with incredible force, then guiding himself deeper than he'd ever been inside her, reveling in the guttural moan that escaped her when he was fully sheathed within her warmth.

There was no time for a slow, maddening pace as there was in the white room. This was about completion, his and hers. So after only a moment Edward pulled mostly out of her before slamming back in; she rolled off the headboard and back into him, using it as leverage. Edward's hands grabbed the edge of the headboard, using it to steady them as they continued to grind together, the angle providing much-needed friction where she needed it most. Their pace increased as the tingling sensation within her built to the most perfect tension, fire licking at her insides, flame extending from every new place he reached inside her. When Edward turned his lips to worship her neck and shoulder, her thoughts turned to wanton whispers. "Edward…mmm, please just...oh God yes, harder…ah!"

Her legs trembled uncontrollably as her inner walls clamped down tight on Edward as he continued thrusting in and out of her, as quickly as her humanity would allow. She clung to him as she reached the edge, could see herself tumbling off into oblivion. She ground down on him as hard as she could, not noticing all the extra strength Edward was depositing into the headboard. Using the last of her strength, she matched his maddening pace, throwing her head back when Edward lowered his mouth just above her nipple, capturing her skin between his teeth, adding the last bit of sensation Bella could take before she was spiraling into the deepest orgasm she'd ever had, pulling Edward so far inside her she could no longer determine where he ended and she began. They were one; as one they exploded, as one they deserted their bodies and became white fire. Their souls danced in utter completion, rising to the highest height together, beginning their descent in the same way. Returning, they sighed in unison, floating gracefully back down to Earth, where Edward had left her warmth and was now entirely underneath her, hoping that lying on his cool body would make her more comfortable. He felt something in his hands and looked to see two handfuls of the headboard perfectly molded to his palms. Shaking his head, he tossed them to the floor.

The moments passed, her head resting on the middle of his chest; he stroked her damp hair, waiting for the beating of her heart to mellow out with her breathing. They lay in their aftermath, the ocean providing a soothing backdrop to the site of their relentless need, now sated.

He felt her stirring, expecting her to look up at him bashfully, curl up beside him and drift into sleep. Instead, she met his eyes with a slow-burning desire, one that he knew he would never see extinguished. Her cautious expression was one of deep appreciation, her heart filled with all the love she didn't deserve, but was somehow hers. In that moment, his heart ached with hers; his arms yearned to hold her, to make everything disappear but them. A tear slid from her eye, but it was not of sorrow. It was of gratitude. As she crawled up to him, her breasts grazed his chest, and he closed his eyes to heighten the sensation. When he opened them, she was a breath away; she tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to touch her lips with his, naught but a whisper across his mouth, then deeper, slow, a lingering warmth with a promise that it would always be this way. Ending with the simplest expression of love: a kiss.

Edward rolled them gently to the side; he supported himself above her tired form. She pulled away, then running a hand across his cheek, tracing his lips with the pad of her thumb. He watched her, mesmerized, unable to do anything else. She kissed the corner of his mouth, slowly, but defined. She trailed a path to his ear, then murmured so low she was sure he barely heard her. "Thank you. Thank you," her voice faded to nothing as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him and trying to pull him slightly down, so he rested against her and the mattress. He obeyed, moving her to rest on his chest; she draped one of her legs across him protectively, like she was guarding him, claiming him as her own.

He ran his cool hand across her forehead and then down her face, completely in awe of her. He kissed the bridge of her nose and whispered, "I love you." He moved to her chin and repeated the kiss, "I love you." Her shoulder, her breast, her forehead, her eye, "I love you."

A small smile broke in her features as she faded into his arms, completely supported by him and the bed beneath them. He held her tightly, unsure of how everything had come to this. Shaking his head at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he kissed the top of her head, humming absentmindedly. It was too late for thinking. The dawn always brings clarity to the deeds the night desires, and as he listened to her sleep, he could not see him regretting even one action.


End file.
